Red
by RedwoodAngel
Summary: "Mommy!" my baby screamed as she was ripped away from me. "Red" I said desperately trying to reach her as the world faded from my view. Fax AU R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-Don't own **

(Max's PoV)

"Rosalyn! Come here" I called, my little three year old girl came up to me, her red wings fluttering, that's how she got her nickname Red.

"Yes mommy?" she said sweetly, I took her hand and led her inside. We've lived like this since Angel kicked me out of the flock, alone and pregnant with Red I found this town. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Mommy? Will you tell me about daddy?" she asked innocently. I sat down next to her and stroked her long black hair.

"Daddy it nice and handsome" I said sadly thinking of Fang "And I love him very, very much" I said, I hugged her and walked out; I flung myself on my bed and sobbed myself to sleep, she's probably never going to get to meet her father.

**I know its short but should I continue this? I need five reviews saying yes and I'll upload the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the feedback! This is for zammie-tally ****ilookOnTheBrightside**** Heart Breaking 101 heather . .skyler thehourglassdoor, sweedbrainstimlordsis, Shadow's Imagination,**** TotallyME3 ****evesmith, fangfan11 and peanut.** (Fang's PoV)

"Fang can we go to the park?" ten year old Angel asked sweetly, I nodded and we headed out, I watched her as she swung, I saw a little girl with her mom walking past us, the little girl looked like a happy go lucky kind of person, she was talking happily to her mom, who was nodding and smiling, I envy their happiness.

"Fang, Max is here" Angel hissed, I looked around wildly, and looked at the little girl.

"Max?" the little girl turned around "Mommy that man is calling you" her mom turned around and I saw the older face of Max, the one girl I loved.

"Max!" I cried and swept her into my arms, she was shaking with sobs, the little girl saw standing there with a curious expression.

"Mommy who's that?" she said, Max righted herself; she took the girl's hand and led her to me.

"Red, this is daddy, Fang this is your daughter Rosalyn, I call her Red" I knelt down and hugged the life out of the little girl.

"Red, what's daddy's name?" Max asked with a sparkle in her eyes, Red looked hard and me.

"It was somthin' funny, like a tooth, I know! It's Fang" I smiled; Angel took off saying that she was going to tell the others. We walked back to their apartment; we walked into the building holding Red's hands, the doorman raised his eyebrows at Max, she shrugged it off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Maximum Immortality, ****Skatzaa, ****Firefly264, maandfang and coaxiecat123! I luvz you all! **

**Disclaimer-if I owned…. This DISCLAIMER wouldn't be here**

(Max's PoV)

I groggily got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, there was a note on the fridge I got a spoon of Nutella and read the note.

It said, _Turn around._

My eyes widened, and I slowly did as it said, hoping a serial killer wasn't there.

A serial killer wasn't there. It was something much, much worse.

"Surprise!" None other but Nudge shouted.

I screamed and flicked a spoon of Nutella at her.

She skillfully dodged it, but it hit Gazzy right in the nose.

Iggy came out of the curtains, clutching his stomach laughing, followed by Angel.

Gazzy licked the Nutella off of his nose and hugged me along with Nudge, Iggy, and Angel.

"I've missed you guys!" I said, Red came in looking groggy.

"Mommy, who are these people?" Nudge gasped.

"Is this why you left?" I nodded, "Red, this is the flock, flock, meet Red" they all hugged her.

"Max, I'm sorry for kicking you out, I know you needed time with Red to yourself" Angel said quietly with tears brimming in her eyes.

"I'm actually _glad_ I was kicked out, you're right, I did need time to myself with Red, and you gave me that" I pulled her in for a hug, Fang come in looking confuzzled.

What happened in here?" He asked looking at what's left of the Nutella on Gazzy's nose.

"Max?" I turned around to see Ela and mom, I hugged both of them.

"Mom, this is your granddaughter Roslyn, Red this is you Granma" Red ran forward and hugged my mom.

"Ela, this is your niece" Red gave Ela a hug too.

"Mommy I'm meeting all the peoples from your stories" Red said in wonderment, we all laughed, she went over to Fang and he picked her up, my mom looked between us and raised an eyebrow, I shrugged, we were fifteen, what do you expect? My mom left.

"So Max, are you going to move back in with us?" Ela asked I shook my head.

'I'm eighteen, I'm staying here, you can visit though" Iggy suddenly appeared with a pile of pancakes

"Why are you making me breakfast? Did you do something you don't want me to know about?"

"No, actually," Iggy responded, grabbing a plate, stacking three pancakes on top of one another and drizzling them with syrup…flawlessly. "I was making you breakfast. Because I love you – my _dearest_ _darling_ Max."

He placed the plate in front of me and handed me a fork. I stabbed the pancakes harder than was necessary.

"You're full of shit."

"So I've been told."

Ella gave me a smile. "You're in a good mood today."

I scowled and turned her attention back to the blind kid cooking food on a hot stove. "So why were you giggling like pygmy pony?" I asked Iggy.

"Because I get my Maxi-Pad back" he said "And I'm washing my hands, I'm rinsing my hands, I'm drying-"

IGGY I SWEAR TO YOU THAT IF YOU DO NOT STOP DESCRIBING EVERYTHING YOU DO THIS INSTANT I WILL MURDER YOUR STUPID, BLIND WHITE ASS AND DESPOSE OF YOUR DEAD BODY IN A LAKE. AND I WILL _NOT FEEL BAD_ ABOUT IT!" Nudge shrieked, I chuckled, and I said "I missed you all" I started laughing hard. Red wiggled out of Fang's arms and came over to me.

"You made my mommy laugh" she said with joy, I grabbed her and tickled her lightly; she giggled and hid behind Iggy.

"Well, I've gotta go to work, wait I'm an idiot, its Saturday" I said hitting my forehead, they all laughed.

"Same old Max" Gazzy said.


	4. Adoption

**Anyone want to adopt this story? Just PM me because I've lost my touch and interest in this…  
-Red**


	5. Bye I'm Sorry

**Bye everyone, this Story is officially handed over to You'reBeautifulDon'tForgetit who had adopted Red, I'm sorry to all those who wanted me to finish this story.  
I am also debating on letting Jenny. Techy. Max. Ride adopt Fame but I might not.  
I love you all my Lovelies!  
-Red**


End file.
